Forum:Taboo
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename: Miranda Devereux / Taboo Gender: Female Affiliation: X-Men Powers: Miranda possesses the innate ability to creature illusions using minor telepathy. She has an advanced knowledge of magic and spells. Using these spells, she can create "magic fire", or magical energy, which can be used for blasts of powerful force and magic. Appearance: Miranda has long reddish-brown hair and green-blue eyes. She looks like her mother, some say, much to her disagreement. On account of her Hispanic heritage, she has lightly tanned skin and naturally pink lips. One predominant feature is the small gap between her teeth, "like Madonna" as she says. Personality: Miranda is usually light-hearted and spirited. The kind of girl who skips class from time to time and marries their high school sweetheart. She constantly seeks attention fro people. She loves acting and poetry and dreams of becoming an actress. When she's angry, however, she gets her revenge quietly- watching her enemies suffer slowly. History: Miranda Devereaux was born to a Mexican-American dancer named Dorinda Delarosa and Jonathan Devereux, Jr. in New Orleans, Louisiana on October 31st, 1995. Miranda became an only child when she was 7, after her younger sister, Katie, died of leukaemia. Miranda's father was a successful business man, and so Miranda lived on a large estate inside New Orleans. When She was twelve, however, her parents had another child, a little girl named Sofia. Her parents payed much attention to little Sofia that Miranda felt ignored. Soon, things got worse. Sofia started getting sick and Miranda's parents began to argue about the girls' living environment being too much. Also, Miranda seemed to start daydreaming much more often and her hands would get really hot sometimes. To get away from the fighting, she would sneak into the docks where an old woman, Charlotte Galloway lived. Old Charlotte used to be a babysitter for Miranda when her mom worked at the dance studio. Charlotte was a retired actress turned fortune teller. Miranda used to help Charlotte with her acts and Charlotte would give Miranda 10% of her pay. Charlotte told Miranda stories of her great performing years and also of spell books and witches and voodoo. One evening, Charlotte gave Miranda a book of spells, which were really just rhymes that Charlotte had invented. Miranda took it home and recited the spells with excitement. To her dismay, none of them came true. Five years later, after Miranda's parents had divorced and her mother moved to Nevada with Sofia, Miranda stayed with her father to finish school. She still kept the spells that Charlotte had given here, including other things like weejee boards, a shrunken head and an alligator tooth necklace. Miranda was a bright young senior student, acing chemistry and literature. Though she never quite gained a perfect attendance record, she stayed in school. One evening, Miranda came home from a lunch date with her then-boyfriend, Stuart Douglas, when her father told her that Old Charlotte had passed away. Thieves had broken into her house and stolen many of her possessions. Charlotte had returned home to find them leaving, and one of them had shot her. Miranda was devastated. She left the house immediately, trying to find the murderers in an act of pure insanity. On her way there, she was pulled aside by a group of delinquent boys from school. They had been nagging her before until she told them off. They boys kept closing in on her, pushing her into the corner of the alleyways. She took out her books, trying to use it to hit the boys with, when one caught it and read it out loud, mockingly. When one mispronounced a word, she corrected him. Suddenly, the boy couldn't speak. He tried to yell, but there was no sound. The other boys were dumbfounded, along with Miranda. Baffled, Miranda said another word and another boy suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the end of the alleys. Scared, she ran for her life. She made it to the corner and took the bus home. The next eveing, she told her dad about the spells. When he didn't believe her, she Equipment: Taboo has her original book of spells and incantations. WIP ~Wise the Artist 23:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC)